Talk:Megamaw Mikey
There is no way Plaga Scythe is 23% drop rate. Someone should fix it. I'd guesstimate it to be about 10% or less. Fought it quite a few times and still have yet to see it drop. *Drop rates are formulated by people posting their number of attempts and the number of drops for each round. only so many people actually add in their numbers so drop rates wont be 100% perfect. also Treasure hunter may or may not be present so numbers get distorted further. the drops rates usually are fairly accurate tho. also remember it is completely random each time whether or not it will drop, fighting an NM 100times doesnt mean you HAVE to get your desired drop. -Defiledsickness Hi. Just a question to any possible readers. Would you guys mind posting data on necessary members to kill? I wanna go after him but i don't know if I need an alliance of people or maybe a good party. Thanks ^^ Kariana 06:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kariana, I just took out this NM with 3 RNG, a WHM, and a RDM. Had 1 rng on each side and the mages on the last side. So it looked like this: RNG RNG NM RNG WHM Stonega3 would only hit 1 rng, and the ST spells only took one shadow. Was quick and easy.--Willoflame 20:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *Tried soloing 3 times now on 90Dnc/Nin. First time used RR, Vicissitude, and Gnarled Horn. A whm that was xping healed me and it was going okay until about 3 worms all decided to nuke me at once. 2nd attempt I changed GH for Earth Wyrm. I ate most spells fine, trying to block Stone5 with shadows and to stun -aga's with Violent flourish. Timer for Curing Waltz 5 was waay too long and i accidentally popped a potion to block magic damage and died from Full-Force blow spam. With this setup and no links it would be very easy with a potion to block physical damage used at about half way (if you're having trouble like i was). Admittedly i dont play dnc very often so i was just failing to keep up + i was nervous. Used fan dance, have most AF+1, feet+2, and loki's kaftan. With a healer this guy would be a piece of cake. With another Dnc it would be possible to duo and might be the best idea in case of links. Again my main problem was Curing waltz 5 recast timer. -Defiledsickness Don't remember to clearly since it was last week we took him down. We had 8 people when fought this NM, we weren't going in to fight him, we were farming the worms for cruor, but we had I think like 20 mins left and figured why not try and fight him? We had 2 RDM (Myself included) 2 BLUs, RNG, WHM, SAM, and DNC. frontlines went to DD it and it wasn't so bad till about maybe under 50% He kinda went crazy and started to spams some spells and TP moves and a majority of the party wiped. We ended up staying a distance away from the NM while we Raised the people. RNG was picking off the mob from afar. I kept DoT's on it and nuked a few times. I think I was nuking for about 400~ however I started to get resists on my 3rd nuke and after that so I stopped. BLUs went in to do Disseverment. RNG ended up landing the finishing blow. Dropped the Plaga Scythe, 2 Mikey's silver nugget, and buffalo meat. Edit: Forgot to mention that we received 500 Cruor and I think 1200 Limit Points. TechAngel 21:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sweet thank you for the info. My only real question is did any of you notice a resistance to stun caused by Head Butt I think that since blu's can use physical spells just out of melee they might beable to do pretty well but it really would only work if they could stun. Oh and how bad was his fast cast? Kariana 12:30, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Easily took this down with an alliance, Dropped Gold Thread Two Mikey's Silver Nugget and the Plaga Scythe User:Williamlee 15:38, July 3, 2010 ~40-45 minute solo on BLM75/NIN37 with no meds. Pretty easy. The NM only cast on me once. The rest of the danger was from the worms around him casting on me. Let the shadows do the work for you, just run away when you see Stonega III being cast. *I highly recommend /RDM over /NIN for this particular NM. Utsusemi will absorb Stone V, but Stonega III will go through it and is the faster of the two spells. For BLM in particular, /NIN leaves no chance to cure if caught by a Stonega III expect with temporary items. /RDM gives Stoneskin, Shell II, Barstone, and of course, Cure III. Most Stonega III's I got caught by (if I couldn't interrupt a cast and get away in time) did little damage, including one that didn't even break Stoneskin. I could cure myself to full, though of course refresh atmas are recommended. There's enough time between Mikey's spells to frequently cast even tier IV nukes. --Finbar 05:06, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Just fought this NM yesterday. Our set up was 75 RNG/NIN, 79 DRK/DNC, and 75 BLM/WHM. Our Thief died very fast after sneak attacking the NM. It took about 45-50 minutes but was very easy. DRK kept Bio 2 on the NM and would occasionally use Nether Void and Drain 2 for close to 600 DMG. The BLM got off about 6 Flares and then got booted because of the time limit. Most of the work was done by the RNG, just standing and shooting the NM. The NM rarely casted anything at all, the links were the real problem but it was easy to avoid. Dropped Two Mikey's Silver Nugget and the Plaga Scythe and also some kind of cloth. User:ValeforDezdemona RNG RDM + 2box brd in 11-12min, got scythe. Doesn't seem to resist nukes, just has some mdef. Only ever got hit by spells when RNG moved in to WS Dammerung 07:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Just won this with cor/nin, rdm/whm, pup/sch You can stand at the very end of your spell casting range and nuke/drain/aspir the NM without it casting back on you. Rdm kept bio and poison up at all times, kept sneak on himself, and nuked when he could. Cor stood off to the side as far back as possible and away from the rest of us and spammed /ra and shots. This kept the mob facing the cor and let me run up and never take hate off the NM while I deployed my puppet. Water -> 2x Ice -> Sneak myself -> Ice and run in and deploy. None of the adds attacked me while sneak was up. Ran out immedately and just before the spell fired off, retrieved, and ran away from nm. This let me outrun the worms spells every time, once got used to the timing. Used deactivate/activate. In the event of losing your puppet, you can go dark arts -> addendum: black and alternate casting drain and aspir at 30 second intervals to help hold hate. Consistently hit Thunder 4 for 910 damage with relic legs and feet, af hands, buffoon's collar +1 (NQ just as good), ice maker, loudspeaker 1+2, mana channeler, condenser, turbo charger and optic fiber. Total int in master gear was enough to insure it was always higher than the puppet's int to always gain good burden. 5/5 puppet magic skill merits, no optimization merits yet. Attempeted to take this down with a SMN and a BST who was rly bored. Took it to 70% till we agroed all the worms in the area and had to do an emergancy teleport, May be possible if NM was in a better spot than it was. --User:Shadowlina 15:03 29 Augest, 2010 (GMT) As of last update, it seems Mikey's casting range is now beyond that of a player's. Was standing outside 25' from Mikey and still wasn't outside of his casting range. Will need verification on this before changing main page. Ayasha Ramuh 05:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I and another noticed this too, when we tried to kill this after I got mowed down by post update flee speed ovni. I was far out of his range of casting and my blm friend got killed by stonega III. I went in to tag it, only to get hit by what seemed an instant cast stonega III, but I may have been so far from him that I did not see it start casting.--Strikereleven 09:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't aware that this had happened. I was helping an ls friend to fight this and was shocked when Mikey casted Stone V on me while I was 29' away, which killed me and before I could get up to reclaim he went underground; oh the frustration I endured! --Ajito 04:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo for SMN90/RDM45 with MM and VV atmas. Used Garuda's Predator Claws and Dia II. Keep up Stoneskin, Barstone and Shell II just in case you get caught in range of a Stonega IV. Killed 6 times, 10-15 minutes each. I've gotten everything from him except the BRD belt, which was what I was after. ; ; - HeyAFunkyFish 21:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Melee solo'd 99WHM/DNC with VV, Apoc, Savior atmas. Dual wielding clubs (Molva Maul main hand) with haste 25% haste gear, haste, and haste samba. Had protect/shell/barstonra up, and Afflatus Solace. Used Cure VI after every few Full-Forced Blows/Nukes and used Mystic Boon to replentish MP. Never went below 50% hp. --Faey 03:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Easy solo as BST99 using Adamantoise pet with Earth Wyrm, Mounted Champion, and Ducal Guard atmas. Kill took about 5 minutes. Melee'd with pet on opposite side of NM at max melee range when possible. This helped speed up kills, while keeping me out of Stonega 3 range {Reteplia of Carbuncle} Reteplia 7:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Ridiculously easy, stress-free solo as 99 Bst/Dnc using Crude Raphie even with 6 NQ worm adds. Pet food and Dawn Mulsums weren't needed. Atma used was Mounted Champion, Ducal Guard and Future Fabulous. Just as the above poster mentioned, melee on the opposite side of pet. Dnc sub is not necessary so I intend to go back as Bst/War for blue procs. So far I'm 0/9 for the Bard belt. =/ Quixacotl (talk) 12:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Easy solo for BLU99/RDM with Earth Wyrm, MM, RR atmas. Stand about 8.5ish yalms away to prevent him from using his tp move while still being in range to cast your physical spells. Buff up with Haste, Refresh, Shell, Barstone and Saline Coat, making his earth spells and those of the surrounding worms negligible. From there just go to town spamming physical spells and refresh Barstone + Saline Coat if needed. Takes ~2mins. Kaymat - Carbuncle Possibly True Hearing SMN in one of our Abyssea parties reported Mikey aggroed her even though she had sneak up at the time. Updated the notes section on the main article with a verification tag. --Almont 03:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I can definitely confirm True-Hearing =| Walked up to it with Sneak -and- invisible own and it immediately aggroed my ass >.<;, luckily carby saved me. - User:Karbuncle --Spawn time-- Just went 83 minutes without a respawn, ran out of time before he spawned. It is certainly longer than 75 minutes though. Rampagesama 02:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *** July 27-28 2010 - Took it down 2 times using dots and pup nukes with mages jobs, easy as pie. ----MercureGilgamesh 23:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ***My husband (pup/blu/rdm) me (sch) and variety of other jobs from our ls have killed this multiple times. 2/6~ times my husband went pup insted of sch and had his automaton nuking the NM. Both times the automaton struck the final blow with a nuke,both were stone 5 btw, the scythe dropped. Our drks love this scythe but report it has a chance of killing them o.~ hope this helps those trying to obtain it ^^ Kav 04:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Regen's while underground The front page says that it won't regen even when it goes under ground with dots on. Well I fought it today and applied a fresh bio and fresh poison, among other dots that were fairly fresh right before it went under ground. When it came back out it was at 100%. I am positive all dots were on. I don't believe what the front page says, unless someone else can confirm that it is true. LamentorFenrir 04:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I had the exact same thing today. Happened multiple times, since I was using a DoT method and he was surrounded by worms after a while, making any more casting hazardous. Either way he went under with Bio and Choke on and still came up 100%. I've heard from friends the opposite, so perhaps you need a certain amount of hp/tick to stop regen completely. Rynokthegreat 06:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I would ALSO like to add to anyone who says drop rate is much lower that (Obviously) if it was a CFH kill it wont drop anything